


【Mob陆】極樂鳥花

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 标题那么大个Mob陆就不要过来玩扫雷了吧。完全放飞自我的产物，写到哪里是哪里。算是短篇合集，还有其他想写的（），随缘更。
Relationships: Mob/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 4





	【Mob陆】極樂鳥花

**Author's Note:**

> 不管出于何种目的，谢绝将本文任何内容以任何形式发表到任何地方（。  
> -  
> 2月底觉得很奇怪：  
> 为什么会有人看(ﾟДﾟ)？？

两片雪白的蚌肉被舔得发亮，湿热的舌头钻进肉穴，小小的入口立马圈住舌头，肉穴紧致，舌头在里面放肆地搅动。花心涌出淫水，男人吮吸着淫花，狼吞虎咽，喉结微动，将汁液悉数咽下，不肯错过一滴淫水。

“呜……不要舔了……”

陆哀求男人。他的双腿架在男人的肩上，淫花正对着男人的脸。男人喜欢用舌头奸淫他，用指甲戳弄柔嫩的阴蒂，让陆被淫靡的快感支配。

陆的花穴饱满多汁，身体的敏感度也高，不论是指奸还是舌奸，几分钟就能让陆染上情欲，达到高潮。陆太容易高潮了，掌握他的身体易如反掌，况且男人经历丰富，很快就让初尝人事的陆乖乖巧巧把腿张开，红着脸，害羞又期待地露出湿润饥渴的淫穴。

陆潮吹了一次，男人猝不及防，胡渣上有没咽下去的骚水水滴，一股淡淡的腥味，但男人却迷恋不已。他拍了一巴掌陆的屁股，淫花喷出来的水断断续续，男人又拍了一巴掌，淫花缓缓流下一大滩水，顺着陆的腰滴到床单上。

也会有这样的情况，不断被奸淫后会管不住自己，随便动哪里就能尿出来。陆捂脸哭起来，男人去咬硬起来的花蒂，用牙齿夹住，然后用舌头舔。陆差点尖叫，他挺起腰，让淫穴凑近男人，羞红的脸上全是泪水。

陆又去了一次，可惜没有多少尿可以流，毕竟床单都被打湿了一大片，陆也到极限了。男人能看见不仅是骚穴的入口，尿道的小口也在颤抖着。男人往淫穴吹了口气，陆颤抖着身子，哑声来到高潮，淫穴喷出来的水只有可怜的一点点。男人爱怜地舔干净，指头伸进骚穴里抠挖出藏起来的骚水。

粗大的肉棒没有任何犹豫就操了进去。陆的淫穴本来就比女人要小，这下从一条缝被操成了一个丑陋的圆。他的花蒂还在被男人掐住，淫穴咬紧了刚操进来的屌。舌头满足不了淫穴，只有又大又粗的肉棒才能喂饱。

陆不知廉耻地让男人快点，就像没听见交媾的水声。男人操他的动作边快，淫水溅出来，本来白嫩的蚌肉被撞得发红。肉棒粗暴地操进花心深处，力量大得让陆感到些许疼痛，那两颗卵蛋拍打着陆的屁股，差点都操进骚穴里了。

男人发疯一样叫着陆的名字，边叫边对陆示爱，陆被他操得失声，唾液流到床上，脑子里就剩下高潮这件事，哪有功夫去仔细听。

陆被操完就躺在床上，没有力气动，大腿张开着，男人去抠淫穴里的水，陆抽噎着求他别再玩了，男人哄他说这样会更舒服，陆抽抽鼻子，傻乎乎地信了。

陆偏过头，假装脸边的那个避孕套不存在。陆的小肚子上落下刚用过的避孕套，男人没有给避孕套打结，温温热热的精液洒了他一肚子。

男人用手推开精液，涂在陆的腰上，用龟头顶在陆的乳头上，马眼蹭着乳孔。陆求男人不要再操他了，明天还有拍摄。

男人意犹未尽，但架不住陆一声又一声地恳求，谁让他的偶像可爱又媚人呢。


End file.
